


Giggling Gertie

by reinadefuego



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "I think there's a goose under your bed, Dor."Written for challenge 596 - "below" at femslash100.





	Giggling Gertie

"It's not in me bloody Milo tin, Liz, I'm telling you now."  
  
Liz stood and watched her lift the blankets and mattress off her bed. Soon she figured Doreen would tear apart the entire cell block if she couldn't find whatever it was she was looking for. "What'd you hide anyway?"  
  
Doreen dropped the sheets, ducked her head outside to check no one was around, then signalled Liz over. "I bought me and Kaiya a Freddo sharepack, but someone's either nicked it or—"  
  
"Or someone decided they really like frogs." Liz pointed to the floor and the pair of feet sticking out from beneath Doreen's bed. "I think there's a goose under your bed, Dor."  
  
"Nah, that's just the Easter Bunny." Doreen rolled her eyes and crouched down, ready to grab Kaiya by the ankles and haul her out. "What do you reckon, Kaiya, did the Easter Bunny steal my Freddos?"  
  
"I'm not the Easter Bunny!"  
  
"Oh you're not?"  
  
"No," Kaiya squealed once Doreen had a firm grip on her left leg. She squirmed and giggled as Doreen proceeded to tickle one foot and Liz went for the other, leaving Kaiya in fits of laughter by the time Doreen pulled her out from the open.  
  
The evidence was smeared all over her lips, although the packet in her hands still seemed to be half full. "Ah, well would you look at that," Liz said, tilting her head. "It wasn't the Easter Bunny after all."  
  
Kaiya grinned. "There's still eight left!"


End file.
